With the advent of relatively lightweight modern day composite armor materials and structures it has become feasible to retrofit many existing military vehicles, including aircraft, with ballistic armor plating. Much of the retrofit activity has been directed at armoring the floors of military vehicles, and in particular the floors of military helicopters due to their unique exposure and vulnerability to ground fire. As with any portion of a vehicle it is important that the armor plating is securely attached. With armor it is particularly important that it stay secured due to the potential for leaving portions of the vehicle unprotected if the armor were to shift or move from its intended location. In addition, the armor attachment must be robust enough to hold the armor in place under impact forces imparted by a large projectile or explosion, and prevent the armor itself from becoming a projectile inside the vehicle.
However securing armor to vehicle interiors has in many cases proven to be challenging. Government regulations and policy generally prohibit removing or replacing existing fasteners, such as for example replacing bolts or rivets holding down existing floor panels with longer bolts that could accommodate both the existing panels and a layer of armor. In addition policy generally prohibits drilling any holes in the vehicle structure, particularly aircraft, for installing new fasteners. Thus retrofit armor designers and installers typically must utilize the available holes and attachment features to secure armor plating. However the existing features are often insufficient in quantity, not located where needed, or not readily adaptable for attaching armor plating. Further complicating the situation, it is generally desirable or required that the retrofit armor be relatively easy and quick to install, preferably with few or no tools.
Accordingly, a need exists for a robust means of attaching armor plating to the inside surfaces of military vehicles that will secure the armor at all times, including when the armor is subjected to explosive forces. A further need exists for a means of attaching armor plating to vehicle interior surfaces without drilling holes or removing existing fasteners. A further need exists for a means of attaching armor to interior surfaces of military vehicles using existing attachment features.